Addict
by S'revan
Summary: My really weird first attempt at a songfic. Sesshoumaru POV, SessKag NarKag InuKag KouKag. Angsty only if you want it to be.


My really weird first attempt at a songfic. Sesshoumaru POV, Sess/Kag; Nar/Kag; Inu/Kag; Kou/Kag. "Addicted to Love" belongs, as far as I know, to Robert Palmer.

Addict

He couldn't help it. His curiosity drew him to her, and after that... well, she did it herself. He wouldn't let himself admit it, but it was the truth.

_-Your lights are on, but you're not home  
-Your mind is not your own_

Especially not after he kissed her.

_-Another kiss is what it takes_

Granted, sleeping was not a favorite pastime of his, and the killing mattered more than the actual _eating_, but he hadn't even thought of those, except when he watched her do so. Somehow she made it all worthwhile.

_-You can't sleep, you can't eat  
-There's no doubt, you're in deep_

And then there were the times when she'd turn to that damn half-brother of his, and give him that look of hers. He wondered why Inuyasha didn't respond to it the way he did: constricted breathing, narrowed awareness, greater intensity to everything, from the colors and smells to that constant need.

_-Your throat is tight, you can't breathe_

Only, apparently he did feel it, because one time he kissed her too. And then Sesshoumaru saw red.

_-Another kiss is all you need_

He'd only come to his senses after he'd kidnapped her, carried her off, and made sure his own smell covered those lips. When she asked to be taken back – well, how could he resist her? Especially when she'd let him kiss her again.

Of course, it meant nothing to him. He was just waiting until he discovered what it was she'd used to so disarm apparently every male she met, so that he could use it on his own enemies. It would make a perfect distraction.

_-Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah_

Which, of course, was why he couldn't tear himself away. Self-deception is a wonderful thing.

_-It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough  
-You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love_

Eventually, he'd joined their group. Only on the edges, of course, and frequently retreating from easy sensing distance to maintain his image of superiority and self-reliance. He still had his pride, after all.

_-You see the signs, but you can't read  
-You're runnin' at a different speed_

And the fact that he seemed to be living at a faster pace whenever he was around her had nothing to do with it.

_-Your heart beats in double time  
-Another kiss and you'll be mine_

The fact that she kept on letting him kiss her and kiss her and kiss her and—and so on was just an... added bonus.

_-A one track mind  
-You can't be saved_

Even if those kisses began to be his entire world.

_-Oblivion is all you crave_

Her triumph had been... peculiar. The wind-user had occupied most of her followers, while she just walked up to Naraku, and beckoned. And he'd come to her call, like all the others. She'd taken the jewel from him, and not even her purification seemed to matter as they kissed.

Of course, Inuyasha would have none of that, but what should have been a painful, bloody, and drawn-out battle involving lots of cutting and slashing and – preferably – dismemberment and death – was instead a battle for her attention.

And then Kouga joined in. And, in the middle of the battlefield, while everyone else was still involved in the painful and bloody and dramatic fight, things developed into some sort of orgy – the kind that involved fluids other than blood and definitely no clothing.

But when it was over, and they were all lying exhausted except for her, and she'd reached out to him and smiled, it hadn't mattered.

_-If there's some left for you  
-You don't mind if you do_

And the immaculate, cold and impersonal Sesshoumaru came at her bidding and sullied himself with her and her companions.

_-Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah  
-It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough_

And he hadn't cared.

_-You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love_

He hadn't felt any guilt afterwards, either.

_-Might as well face it, you're addicted to love..._

She had explained gently, but firmly, that her place was in her time. They'd all begged her to stay – even Naraku, who had somehow been convinced to not only let go of the Shikon no Tama but of the boy's service and the monk's curse, and who was _still_ alive, damn him – but she had been adamant. After all, if this was the past, and if demons lived indefinitely, then they could come find her, couldn't they? She'd sounded so reasonable, yet so alluring, that they'd let her go. Even Inuyasha, though he cursed more than the sky colors other than blue when he discovered he couldn't follow.

Which explained why he was here now, on the date she'd mentioned so long ago, waiting for her to leave the well-house. Kouga was down the street, Inuyasha was inside the house, but _he_ would get to her first.

_-Your lights are on, but you're not home_

He smelled it when she came through the well. His body moved without conscious command, opening the door to the well-house, taking her pack from her and dropping it, unheeded, as he helped her out.

_-Your will is not your own_

He got one kiss before the others burst in on them, and she was swept off, laughing, while he had to follow behind with her pack. Naraku melted out of nowhere, putting an arm around her waist, and Sesshoumaru had to close his mouth very firmly to keep from growling.

_-Your heart sweats, your teeth grind_

He remained aloof. It was his style. But when they were all in the doorway, she turned around and held out a hand to him.

Kagome beckoned, and – heavens help him – he came.

_-Another kiss and you'll be mine_

There were fights. They were none of them happy that the others had not moved on. Kagome, of course, rejected none of them.

_-Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah  
-It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough  
-You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love_

Ah, well. They'd learn to share. It was better by far than being without her, after all.

_-Might as well face it, you're addicted to love..._


End file.
